Eso no es lo que importa!
by NadieNSabeNada
Summary: "Hay algunos compañeros que dicen que cuando uno cumple dieciocho años y no entra a la universidad, por obligación tienen que entrar al ejército" dijo Nick. Todo iba bien hasta que Jeff no pudo controlarse más y soltó todo lo que tenia guardado dentro. no se hacer resumenes! D: Rated K porque soy paranoica.


**A/N: Hola! Hace rato que quería hacer algun otro one-shot. Pero en español! yay! asi que lo hice. Se me vino a la mente esto, porque en verdad... esto casi, un poco , como que si y como que no... paso de verdad. asi que... esto salio.**

**NO TENGO BETA EN ESPAÑOL! ASI QUE LO SIENTO SI ES TERRIBLEMENTE MALO. **

**Ah! y si tienen alguna duda o algo que no entiendan me dicen y yo les ayudo (: **** Ojalá Les guste! **

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Nick & Jeff le pertenecen a fox y RIB. ( si! uncluso si nunca NUNCA aparecen! -.-). solo las ideas y dialogos. Amén._**

* * *

"Ya, y ahora, a quien me tendré que afiliar, ah?". Dijo el señor Sterling, llevando un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Nick, con una cara de confundido. Mirando a Jeff, quien tenía la misma cara, luego a la señora Sterling y luego al señor Sterling.

"¿Pero cómo? si han estado jugando toda la tarde a la guerra en esa cosa… x-box?". Dijo Richard, con una pequeña sonrisa, explicándose a sí mismo.

"Aaaaaah! ¿Usted se refiere a que está buscando aliados para que lo ayuden a enfrentarse a nosotros en el juego?" Dijo Nick.

Dana dejo escapar una pequeña risa "Te juro que si empiezas a jugar con ellos… no te hablo nunca más." Dijo llevándose la mano al cabello, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Todos la quedaron mirando y se echaron a reír. Dana no se río, no veía el motivo para hacerlo… si lo dijo en serio.

"Nooo po… me refiero a que han estado jugando a la guerra! Lo que significa que hay muchos muertos y bueno… hay que salvarlos, llevarlos a la clínica y todo eso. Tendríamos que tener un seguro médico o no?" Dijo Richard.

"Ah no es necesario, no hay para que salvarlos. Si ya están bien muertos" Dijo Jeff, soltando una risita. "Además, Nick y yo somos los mejores soldados de aquí, cierto Nick?" Jeff le dijo, dándole un pequeño empujón a Nick con su brazo. Nick se rio y asintió con la cabeza.

"Hay algunos compañeros que dicen que cuando uno cumple dieciocho años y no entra a la universidad, por obligación tienen que entrar al ejército" dijo Nick, mirando a Richard. Tomando un poco de coca cola de su vaso.

"Sipi, eso dicen. Yo voy a hacer el servicio militar" Dijo Jeff. "¿Verdad?" le pregunto Nick, incrédulo, y Jeff asintió.

"ah eso es mentira. O sea, cuando sales del colegio puedes hacer el servicio militar, eso es verdad. Pero no es obligación, si tú quieres, te inscribes y entras."

"já! Yo voy a entrar pa' puro matar gente" dijo Nick, simulando una pistola con sus manos e imitando el sonido de una 'pistola', _pium-pium!, _ riéndose.

"Por dios, que inmadurez más grande. Si no les molesta, me retiro" dijo Dana parándose de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Jeff le hizo burla y ella le levanto el dedo de al medio cuando estaba detrás de su padre.

"¡Pero no!, cuando uno entra al ejército no aprende a matar gente. Uno entra a crecer como persona y ser humano. Te enseñan a ser más fuerte, ser más hombre, te enseñan cosas que no aprenderás en ninguna otra parte." Le explicaba Richard a Nick y a Jeff. "Eso si que es duro. Te tienes que levantar a las cinco de la mañana todo los días, correr, hacer tiburones, tijeras y todos los ejercicios que te puedas imaginar! Vas a gritar y todo eso. Y además te dan un número de rol, que te identifica. El mío era: 009845678 " dijo el señor sterling, hablando muy apasionadamente.

"¿Y qué pasa si se le olvida el numero?!" casi grito Nick, sorprendido y un poco en shock con ese número tan grande.

Richard solo rio y dijo "Eso no se olvida, muchacho. Tu cerebro se acostumbra, créeme."

"¡además también te enseñan a tener mas puntería!" continuo Richard "Van a un campo y te enseñan a disparar con pistolas a balín"

"¿y qué pasa si la persona es virola? ¡Le apuntaría a todos!" dijo Jeff, causando que todos se rieran histéricamente.

Cuando ya se habían calmado y sus estómagos no les dolían de tanto reírse, Mary dijo "Pero que estás diciendo, jeffy!? Las personas virolas no pueden entrar al servicio militar! Antes de entrar te exigen un chequeo médico general. Para ver si estas apto o no"

"Aaaah! Menos mal. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Le apuntan al árbol y le llega al ojo de alguien!" dijo Jeff.

"Eso es verdad" habló Lucy, la abuelita de Jeff "Antes de entrar te piden chequeo médico. Físico y psicológico"

"¿En serio?" pregunto Nick y Jeff le dio una mirada de '_enserio, nick?_'

"En serio" afirmo Mary. "Además de no dejar que personas con alguna capacidad física no entren, tampoco dejan entrar a personas con deficiencias o enfermedades mentales"

"A las maricuecas tampoco las aceptan" dijo Richard, tan suave que casi no se escuchó.

"Hijo, no creo que los niños sepan lo que significa…" dijo Lucy, justo cuando Nick and Jeff, al unísono, dijeron "¿Qué?!"

"quiere decir personas _mariquitas…" _dijo Mary, tapándose la boca para evitar que saliera la risa.

Nick se puso serio y dijo tranquilamente " quiere decir Homosexuales, cierto señora sterling?"

"Si si, eso. Gays." Dijo Richard rojo de tanto aguantar la risa "a ellos no los dejan entrar al ejército"

" y porque es eso?" pregunto Jeff, dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a Nick. Quien parecía asustado. Pálido con manos sudorosas.

"Porque no podrían sobrevivir" empezó Mary "porque ese tipo de personas no son hombres."

La cara de incredulidad de Jeff era increíblemente espantosa. Su boca abierta más de dos metros y su mirada quemando a Mary mientras seguía hablando, con tanta, _tanta_… furia? Vio a Nick a través del rincón de su ojo y noto cuan tembloroso estaba. Entonces agarro su mano por debajo la mesa y empezó a frotar su pulgar sobre la mano del rubio. Cuidando de que nadie lo notara.

" Solo porque les gustan los hombre, no significa que no sean hombres, ellos mismos!..." Jeff dijo fuerte y claramente. Con una cara decisiva y sólida. Combatiente.

Lucy, se dio cuenta de cuan enojado Jeff se estaba poniendo. Y también vio el susto que reflejaba Nick.

"No pero, ellos son diferentes. No son hombres. No son fuertes, no les gusta ensuciarse, hacer ejercicios ni nada de lo que los verdaderos hombres hacen…" dijo Mary, explicándose.

_Pero porque mierda todo el mundo se guía por los estereotipos! _. Pensó Jeff, apretando la mandíbula para que no se le escapara alguna palabra de la que él sabe que se arrepentirá.

"además estarían rodeado de hombres, desnudos, todo el día… y los _mirarían…" _dijo Richard como si fuera el pecado más grave del mundo.

"y_ tendrían un nuevo novio cada día_…." Agrego Mary.

"_y los harían sentir incomodos con su presencia_…"

"se_ sentirían acosados_…" Dijo Richard.

"ya suficiente… paren" susurro Lucy, asustada. Mirando lo ofendido que estaban Nick y Jeff.

"_serian inútiles_…"

Jeff se paró de la mesa, muy bruscamente. Tirando la silla hacia atrás y golpeando la mesa, provocando que todos se callaran y lo miraran, perplejos. Incluso Nick, lo miraba como si supiera que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

"Podrían callarse un momento!" grito furioso "primero que nada no porque les gusten alguien del mismo sexo van a dejar de ser hombres! Siguen siendo hombres, nada más ni nada menos! Porque mierda siguen estereotipando y etiquetando a la gente sin siquiera saber su puto nombre!? No saben de lo que son capaz! Además! Que sean Gays y estén rodeados de hombres ''heterosexuales'' no significa que se van a enamorar de cada uno de ellos! Ni tampoco que los van a acosar o a incomodar! Y no me digas que a los hombres no les gusta que otros hombres los miren, porque lo encuentran 'asqueroso'! No he escuchado algo más estúpido e ignorante en mi vida!" soltó una risa, que no tenía ni una mínima pizca de gracia.

"mentira! Perdón me equivoque, la verdad es que eh vivido alrededor de la ignorancia, intolerancia e idiotez toda mi puta vida!"

Las bocas de todos los presentes estaban tiradas en el piso. Ojos más abiertos que nunca.

"eh tenido que aguantarlos a ustedes por dieciséis años! Aguantando comentarios sobre otras personas, hirientes. Eh aprendido a que solo lo que ustedes creen está bien! Que solo lo que ustedes piensan es lo que vale! Y que si los demás no piensan como ustedes, están perdidos. Y que '_ojala Dios los salve'" _Grito Jeff con las manos en el aire.

" ¿pero saben qué? Están muy equivocados señores. Porque hay un mundo allá afuera. Y todos somos iguales. Somos humanos, personas. Sentimos y amamos. ¡De la misma manera, a nuestra propia manera! Y es hora de que lo entiendan. El amor es amor. El amor es para todos igual y estoy cansa-"

"_Jeffy_…" el susurro de Nick hizo que Jeff parara de gritar. Lo miro y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. Inmediatamente se tiró al piso, en sus rodillas, delante de Nick. Tomo sus manos en su mano izquierda y llevo la derecho a las mejilla de Nick. Limpiando las lágrima que caía.

"_Nicky…_está bien… shhh. Tranquilo. Ven aquí" y lo abrazo fuertemente.

" que mierda está pasando, Jeffrey!?" grito Richard, parándose de la mesa también.

Por cinco segundos nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Todos en shock, y lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Nick, quien descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jeff.

"ven, vámonos de aquí, amor" dijo Jeff. Levantándose del suelo y levantando Nick de la silla también. Le seco las últimas lágrimas, lo miro dulcemente y le beso la frente.

Caminaron fuera de la sala y justo cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta Richard agarro a Jeff por el cuello de su polera y lo empujo contra la pared, haciendo que Nick se callera al suelo y se golpeara el brazo "que mierda significa esto!?"

Jeff solo lo miro fijamente. No dijo nada, solo lo miro.

"¡habla!" Richard seguía insistiendo y cuando no obtuvo respuesta de su hijo, alzo la mano, envolvió en un puño sus dedos, apretó su mandíbula. Sus ojos rojos de rabia.

"NO!" grito Mary justo cuando Richard estaba a punto de pegarle. Y Richard se detuvo. Se dio vuelta y vio que Mary estaba llorando, desconsoladamente " Richard, no … por favor" dijo , entre sollozos , muy débil y suavemente.

Lucy se paró de la mesa y le dijo a Jeff "Es mejor que te vayas por un momento, Jeff…"

Jeff quería nada más que seguir gritando pero se contuvo. Se contuvo por Nick, quien estaba tirado en el piso, sufriendo. Le dio una cara de pena mezclada con desprecio a su familia y corrió donde Nick. Lo tomo en sus brazos y los dirigió a su auto, estacionado afuera de la casa. Afortunadamente tenía las llaves en su bolsillo, así que el transporte no sería un problema.

Abrió el auto y puso a Nick en el asiento de copiloto. Rápidamente se subió al volante y partió de ahí. Ignorando las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus propios ojos.

* * *

Condujeron por más de dos horas hasta que llegaron a su lugar especial. La casa de la montaña, que quedaba cerca de Dalton.

Los padres de Nick solían vivir ahí pero se mudaron a Ohio, dejando la casa a disposición de Nick. Para que cuando quiera que se sintiera solo o necesitara espacio, pudiera ir sin ningún problema. Nick y Jeff había hecho de ese, su lugar especial. Era el lugar donde podían ser ellos mismos. Estar solos, entres los brazos de la persona que más amaban en este mundo. Donde podían contar sus secretos. Donde podían reír sin parar. Donde podían dormir todo el día o no dormir en lo absoluto. Era el lugar donde podían conectarse con el otro de una manera tan hermosa y mágica. Era el lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos… el primer beso, el primer 'te amo', la primera pelea y también la primera reconciliación. Era su lugar y el de nadie más.

Cuando se estacionaron afuera de la casa, Jeff se dio cuenta de que Nick estaba durmiendo. Lucia tan relajado y hermoso. Pero sin embargo todavía podía sentir la tristeza.

Sin querer despertarlo, lo cubrió con su poleron, lo saco del auto y lo cargo en sus brazos hasta la casa. Una vez que entraron, lo llevo a la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro y el polvo se metía en sus narices. Cuando logró subir las escaleras sin despertar a Nick, abrió la puerta de la pieza, prendió la lámpara que estaba en el velador y recostó muy despacio a Nick. Lo observo por un buen rato. Admirando al hombre que amaba. Admirando su hermosura y ese aura tan angelical que tenía.

Lo beso en los labios despacio y tiernamente, apago la luz y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejando a Nick durmiendo. Dejándolo que descansara.

* * *

La luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana, el frio y el cantar de los grillos despertó a Nick. Lentamente abrió los ojos y a la vez que se reincorporaba, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, miro a todos lados asustado. Sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que reconoció el cuadro de su madre en la pared.

_Jeffy, mi amor donde estás?_

Pensó. Recordando todo lo que había pasado pocas horas atrás.

Se levantó cuando vio una luz a través del pasillo y sintió olor a café recién hecho.

Se puso el poleron de Jeff que estaba descansando al borde de la cama y camino hacia él.

"hey, porque no me despertaste?"

Jeff, que estaba sentado en el piso apoyándose en el sillón, mirando el fuego ardiente de la chimenea, se dio vuelta y casi dio vuelta la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos.

"Nicky…" se levantó y camino hacia él. "Te deje dormir porque pensé que sería bueno que descansaras un poco más" dejo la taza en la mesa de centro y envolvió a Nick en un abrazo. Sus manos en su cintura. Su rostro entre su hombro y cuello. "como estas…" le susurro.

"Mejor. Mucho mejor, ahora que estoy contigo" le dijo "gracias"

Jeff levanto su cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara, con el ceño tiernamente fruncido y una sonrisa en la cara le pregunto "¿gracias por qué?"

Nick lo miro y descanso su frente contra la de Jeff "gracias por todo. Gracias por defendernos en tu casa. Gracias por amarme y por…. Por todo" dijo Nick sinceramente, sonriente.

Jeff trajo sus manos y tomo la cara de Nick, acercándolo lentamente hacia él y justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, susurro "_te amo…". _Y antes de que Nick pudiera decir algo, se estaban besando. Era un beso dulce, despacio y tierno. Nick trajo sus manos las enredo entre el pelo del rubio. Su pelo era suave como algodón. Sus labios eran dulces como el azúcar.

Jeff lo acerco aún más hacia el por la cintura. Sus pechos tocándose, sintiendo los latidos del otro. El beso continuo así. Labios moviéndose con labios. Lenguas jugando con lenguas. Se besaron por unos minutos hasta que tuvieron que para a tomar aire. Nick gimió y dijo "te amo tanto" encima de sus labios.

"Nick, yo soy el que debería estar dando las gracias aquí." Lo miro con unos ojos llenos de amor y ternura. Acaricio su mejilla mientras seguía hablando " eres la mejor persona en este mundo, podrías tener lo que quisieras y a _quien_ quisieras! Pero aun así , me elegiste a mí. Un pobre tipo que no se merece alguien tan maravilloso como tú. Tú eres el que me ha enseñado quien realmente soy, me has mostrado el amor. Tu siempre has estado hay para mí y nunca, nunca pobre ser capaz de a devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te amo tanto. Tanto así que a veces duele." Lo beso despacio "y espero que sepas que planeo quedarme a tu lado por un muy buen largo tiempo… lo siento, tendrás que soportar lo adorable que soy" lo beso de nuevo y se rio cuando Nick lo golpeo despacio en el brazo.

"tonto…" le dijo, y volvió a besarlo.

Llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jeff. Y este lo volvió a tomar por su cintura, envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Nick movió la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole acceso a la lengua del rubio. El cual capto la señal y profundizo el beso, fuertemente lo que hizo que Nick soltara un pequeño gemido, abriendo aún más su boca. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, se separaron. Pero Jeff continuo besando a Nick por el cuello. Dejando pequeñas marcas en cada centímetro de piel posible. Luego volvió a su boca y lo beso nuevamente.

Jeff tomo a Nick por las caderas y lo tomo en sus brazos completamente. Nick dio un pequeño salto para poder estar solamente cargado por Jeff. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jeff para afirmarse más fuerte y lo trajo más cerca por su cuello, si es que eso era _posible._

Jeff empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Lentamente, nunca separándose de Nick. Cuidando de no tropezar porque si no se caerían y ya eso sería un desastre.

Subió las escaleras. Haciendo que Nick soltara pequeñas risitas contra sus labios, cada vez que no podía subir un peldaño porque estaba tan distraído por boca de Nick que trabaja_ taaaaaaan_ bien.

Un vez que llegaron a la habitación, Jeff abrió la puerta, entro y se acercó a la cama. Cargando y mirando a Nick todo el tiempo. Nunca quitando su mirada del amor de su vida.

Cuando llego al borde lo recostó suavemente en la cama y el mismo quedo encima de Nick.

Mirándolo fijamente y acariciando su cara con la palma de su mano, Jeff beso a Nick y antes de continuar susurro _"Deja mostrarte lo mucho que te amo, mi vida_…"

Y esa noche, el amor fue libre. Más fuerte que nunca, los dos sabían que pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos por siempre.

Jeff sabía que no importa lo que pasara con su familia de ahora en adelante, nunca más renunciaría al amor de Nick.

Y Nick sabía que Jeff era el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de sus días.

* * *

**Review? :D . si te gustó , dimelo. Si lo odiaste, dimelo. Si no te interesa, dimelo. **

**Si dejas una Review podrias salvar un elfo en algun lugar del unvierso. Creeme.**

**Bueno eso, Chaito! I Niff You All! **

***lessthanthree***


End file.
